concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch Doctor
The Dolphin, Marine Court opened July 17, 1964 and operated until 7 October 1967. On February 23, 1968 the Club reopened as The Cobweb. July 18, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Nashville Teens, Buddy Britton and The Regents) July 19, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (4 Plus 1) July 22, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Troy Dante and the Infernos) August 1, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Avengers, Buddy Britain and The Regents) August 2, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (John Lee's Ground Hogs) August 3, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Mick Cadillac and The Playboys) August 5, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Dave Curtis and The Tremors) August 7, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Mal Ryder and The Spirits) 8aug1964 Steve Marriotts Moments plus Mal Ryder and the Spirits 9aug1964 The Limies Tommy Bruce's Old Bruisers 12aug1964 The Animals cost 8/6 14aug1964 The Hustlers 15aug1964 Denys Satan and The Sabers plus The Hustlers 16aug1964 John Best and The Challengers 19aug1964 Grant Tracy and The Sunsets 21aug1964 The Discs 22aug1964 The Habits and The Mark Four 23aug1964 The Voodoos 26aug1964 Bern Elliott and his Clan 28aug1964 Dave Champion and The Strangers 29aug1964 Neil Landon and The Burnettes and Dave Champion and The Strangers 30aug1964 Alexis Korner's Rhythym and Blues Inc, featuring Herby Goins 2sep1964 Peters Faces 4sep1964 Denny Mitchell and The Soundsations 5sep1964 Joey James and the Bandits plus The Talismen 6sep1964 Zoot Money's Big Roll Band 9sep1964 Steve Marriott's Moments 11sep1964 The Plus 4 with Erky Grant 12sep1964 Steve Marriott's Moment plus The Alexandras 13sep1964 Victor Brox Blues Train 13sep1964 weeks previously Georgie Fame had been advertised for this date, but not in the newspaper of 12sep 16sep1964 Christians Crusaders 18sep1964 The Contrasts 19sep1964 The Knives and Forks plus The Unit Four Plus One 20sep1964 The Knives and Forks 23sep1964 Peters Faces 25sep1964 Dave Dee and the Bostons 26sep1964 The Shamrocks and The Profiles 27sep1964 The Soul Agents 30sep1964 Lee Castle and The Barons 2oct1964 The Beat Merchants 3oct1964 The Voodoos and The Beat Merchants 4oct1964 The Mark Four 7oct1964 Richard was booked, firstly for 14oct and then for 7oct, but the show was cancelled; apparently he had pneumonia 9oct1964 The Beat Chicks 10oct1964 The Sheerwoods and The Talismen 11oct1964 Rhythm & Blues Incorporated 14oct1964 Johnny Mike and The Shades 16oct1964 Little Walter 17oct1964 The 4 Plus 1 plus The Second Thoughts 18oct1964 Georgie Fame and The Blue Flames 21oct1964 London and local groups." 23oct1964 Shane and the Shane Gang 24oct1964 The Cresters plus The Confederates 25oct1964 Victor Brox Blues Train 28oct1964 London and local groups." 30oct1964 Dave Curtis and The Tremors 31oct1964 Miss Lorraine Grey and Tony Dee and The Shakeouts and Ray Cleveland's 1nov1964 Little Walter (with his own backing group) plus The Johnny Hudson Four 4nov1964 groups!" 6nov1964 The Habits 7nov1964 G T Phillips and The Stormville Shakers plus Annette and The Keymen 8nov1964 The Barbarians with Prince Khan 11nov1964 The Showtimers 13nov1964 The Sinners with Linda Lane 14nov1964 The Wranglers plus Dave Champion and The Strangers 15nov1964 The Herd 18nov1964 The Migil 5 20nov1964 The Five Embers 21nov1964 Playboys with The Exblusive Outsiders 22nov1964 Long John Baldry 25nov1964 Caroline Show, featuring Chris Sandford and Gay Shingleton 27nov1964 Shorty & Them 28nov1964 Trendsetters Ltd plus Guy Dowell and the Midnighters 29nov1964 The Micky Finn December 2, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Lord Sutch and the Savages) December 4, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Johnny Mike and The Shades) December 5, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Brothers Grimm, Jonathan Cane & The Freemen) December 6, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Ray Clevelands) December 9, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG heat of our £300 beat contest. This week four groups competing." December 11, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Zephyrs) December 12, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Johnny Mike & The Shades, The Outcasts) December 13, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Shevelles) December 16, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Silhouettes) December 18, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Linda Lane & The Sinners) December 19, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Christian's Crusaders, The Rockin' Eccentrics) December 20, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Meddy Evils) December 23, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Confederates) December 24, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Steve Marriott's Moments, The Lonely Ones) December 26, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Afternoon. The Outcasts) December 26, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Evening. Unit 4+1, The Talismen) December 27, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Voodoos) December 30, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Merseybeats) December 31, 1964 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (John L Watson and The Hummelflugs, The Blues Creatures) 1965 January 1, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Migil 5) January 2, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Shorty & Them, The Sapphires) January 3, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Mark 4) January 8, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Dave Dee and The Bostons) January 9, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Puppets, The Dolphins) January 10, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Blues X5) January 13, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Mr Acker Bilk and His Paramount Jazz Band) January 15, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Wayne Dene and The Telstars) January 16, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Lancastrians, The Classmates) January 17, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Authentics) January 20, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Terry Lightfoot's Jazz Men) January 22, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (John L Watson, The Hummelflugs) January 23, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Wackers, Wayne Dene and The Telstars) January 25, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Peppermint Men) January 27, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Alan Elsden's Jazz Band featuring Mick Emery) January 29, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Plus Four, Erky Grant) January 30, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Manish Boys with Davy Jones, The Classics) January 31, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Jimmy Powell and the 5 Dimensions) February 5, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Denny Mitchell Soundsations) February 6, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Twilights, The Brothers Grimm) February 7, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Echoes) February 12, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Kris Ryan and The Questions) 13feb1965 The Panthers, The Exiles 14feb1965 The Graham Bond Organisation 19feb1965 Brian Poole and The Tremeloes, The Clouds 20feb1965 Tony Burns and The Niteshades, The Blue Cheaters 21feb1965 Voodoos 26feb1965 Peter's Faces 27feb1965 The Sunspots, The Gunshots 28feb1965 The Mark 4 5mar1965 Dave Curtis & The Tremors and The Lonely Ones and The Talismen 6mar1965 George Bean and the Runners plus Nature's Boys 7mar1965 Alan Haven and Tony Crombie together? and The Talismen 12mar1965 The Fenmen 13mar1965 Guy Darrell and the Midnighters with Jon Best and the Challengers 14mar1965 Johnny B Great and the Quotations 19mar1965 Sonny Childe and the Elders Consolidated 20mar1965 Christian's Crusaders and Steve Marriott's Moments 21mar1965 The Barry Cash 5 + 2 24mar1965 The Humperdincks 26mar1965 John L Watson and the Hummelflugs 27mar1965 Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich plus Denny Mitchell Soundsations 28mar1965 Zoot Money's Big Roll Band April 2, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Trendsetters Ltd) April 3, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Unit Four Plus Two, The Fitz 'n' Startz) April 4, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Stormsville Shakers) April 9, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Boomerangs) April 10, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (John L Watson and the Hummelflugs, Dave Lee and The Rebounds) April 11, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Falling Leaves) April 16, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Echoes) April 17, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Washington D.C.'s, The Shevelles) April 18, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Voodoos) April 19, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (John L Watson and the Hummelflugs) April 23, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Talismen) April 24, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Quiet Five, The Diamonds) April 25, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Mike Cotton Sound) April 30, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Them, Lonely Ones) May 1, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Christian's Crusaders, The Prophets) May 2, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Mark Four) May 7, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Mystics) May 8, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Johnny B Great and the Quotations, The Equals) May 9, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Johnny B Great and the Quotations) May 14, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Bad Boys) May 15, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Tony Rivers and The Castaways, The Eccentrics) May 16, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Night-Timers, Herbie Goins) May 21, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Equals) May 22, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Ram Jam Band, featuring Geno Washington, The Puppets) May 23, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Herd) May 28, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Blues Creatures) May 29, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Neil Langdon, The Burnetts, The Concords) May 30, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Downliners Sect) June 4, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Nashville Teens, The Lonely Ones) June 5, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Kris Ryan with the Questions, The Confederates) June 6, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Crowd) June 7, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Trendsetters Limited) June 12, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Cannon Brothers, The Shades, Winston G and the Wicked) June 13, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Johnny B Great and The Quotations) June 18, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Quiet Five) June 19, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Preachers) June 20, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Ram Jam Band, featuring Geno Washington) June 25, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Vultures) June 26, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Sons of Man, The Lonely Ones) June 27, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Cathy McGowan Show) July 2, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Defenders) July 3, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Fitz'n' Startz, Phase Five) July 4, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Mark Four) July 9, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Beat Six) July 16, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Moody Blues, The Lonely Ones) July 17, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Davy Jones and The Lower Third, The Sultans) July 18, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Five of One) July 23, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (George Bean and The Runners) July 24, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (John-Lee and The Ground Hogs, The Sons of Fred) July 25, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Herd) July 30, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Beat Six) July 31, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Blues + 5, The Bubbles and Co.) August 1, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Boomerangs) August 4, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Who, The Lonely Ones) August 6, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Trendsetters) August 7, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Sons of Man, Washington D.C.'s) 8aug1965 The Ram Jam Band, with Geno Washington 14aug1965 Ray Anton and the Peppermint Men plus Williams Conquerors 15aug1965 Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich 20aug1965 Trendsetters Ltd 21aug1965 The Meddy-Evils plus The Equals 22aug1965 The Herd 27aug1965 The Rising Suns (formerly the Plus Four) 29aug1965 The Mark Four 28aug1965 The Beat Merchants plus Chapter IV 29aug1965 The Mark Four 4sep1965 The Ides of March plus The Group Survival 5sep1965 The Shelley 10sep1965 The Confederates September 18, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Fleur De Lys, Sons of Fred) September 19, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Guy Hamilton and The Crusaders) October 9, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (George Bean and The Runners, The Disciples) October 15, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Symbols) October 16, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Felders Orioles, Dave and The Strollers) October 19, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Big Len Show) October 22, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Sons of Fred) October 23, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Meddy Evils, Yes 'n' No) 29oct1965 Dance Time: seven-piece resident band 30oct1965 The Nite People and The Blues Syndicate 31oct1965 The Mark Four 5nov1965 Dance Time: Johnny Keene Septet 6nov1965 Neill Landon and The Burnettes plus The Sensational Nothings the "Nothings" ?? 13nov1965 Davey Sand and The Essex plus the Defiants 20nov1965 The Herd plus supporting group 27nov1965 The Lonely Ones plus The Shelley 28nov1965 The Merseybeats December 4, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Symbols, The Disciples) December 18, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Ray Anton and the Peppermint Men, Paul Dean and the Soul Savages) December 24, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Curtiss and Co, The End, The Humperdinks) December 27, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Symbols, The Poor Boys) December 31, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Lonely Ones, Davey Sand and The Essex, The Humperdinks) 1966 January 1, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Peter B's Looners, The Defiants) 8jan1966 The Loose Ends and The Web 15jan1966 The Mark Four plus The Poor Boys 22jan1966 The Mirage and The Chaquitos 29jan1966 All Things Bright plus The Amboy Dukes 5feb1966 The Objects and The Brethren February 12, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Washington DC's featuring Johnny Cannon, The Defenders) February 14, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Birds) 19feb1966 The Anteeeks with The Cellmates 26feb1966 Tony Rivers and The Castaways plus The Blues Syndicate 5mar1966 The Symbols plus The Blue Stars 11mar1966 Re-opening Anteeeks 12mar1966 The Gaylords plus The Way 18mar1966 The Band of Angels 19mar1966 Davey Sand and The Essex plus The Original Dyaks 25mar1966 group!" 26mar1966 Anteeeks plus The Sonics 1apr1966 Patrick Dane and the Club 69 and The Tony Charles Steel Band 2apr1966 The Herd plus The Alex Lane Group 8apr1966 The Majority 9apr1966 The Mark Four plus The Clockwork Oranges 10apr1966 The Loose Edns 15apr1966 The Epics 16apr1966 The Lonley Ones sic 22apr1966 Washington DC's 23apr1966 The Fenmen plus The Web with Sandy Crawford 29apr1966 group!" 30apr1966 The Shelley and The Defiants 6may1966 The Plain and Fancy 7may1966 The + Four with Blue Stars 13may1966 Bryan Hug Fraternity 14may1966 Mark Four plus The Beat Syndicate 20may1966 The Mike Stuart Span 21may1966 The Cops'n Robbers "with their Accomplices" The Cellmates 27may1966 The Plus Four 28may1966 Washington D.C.s and The Lonely Ones 29may1966 The 'In' Crowd 3jun1966 The Original Dyaks 4jun1966 The Herd plus The Clockwork Oranges 6jun1966 Paddy, Klaus & Gibson 11jun1966 The Majority plus The Nocturnal Soul Group 15jun1966 The Koobas 17jun1966 The End 18jun1966 The Loose Ends 25jun1966 The Riot Squad plus The Poor Boys July 2, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Quiet Five, The Alexanders) July 6, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG 'C' ?? July 9, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Plain & Fancy) July 16, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Tony Knight's Chessmen, King Bees) July 18, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Birds. The Moody Blues were originally scheduled but cancelled) July 23, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Dave Anthony's Moods, Beat Syndicate) July 30, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Truth) August 6, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Gaylords) August 13, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Davy Sands and The Essex) August 20, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Felders Orioles, Yes 'N' No) August 27, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Loose Ends, Parker's Mood) August 28, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Herd) September 3, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Dave Bowie and the Buzz) September 10, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Gaylords) September 17, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Herbies People) September 24, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Herd) October 1, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Lonely Ones) October 8, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Loose Ends) October 15, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Majority, The Coloured Raisins) October 22, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Paul and Ritchie, The Cryin' Shames) October 29, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Downliners Sect) November 5, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Gaylords) November 19, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (M.I.5.) December 3, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Cymbaline) December 10, 1966 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Phillip Goodhand-Tate, The Stormsville Shakers) 1967 January 7, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Davey Sands and The Essex) January 14, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Herd) 11feb1967 The Meantimers and The Unloved 14feb1967 The Lonely Ones 4mar1967 Marmalade (formerly the Gaylords) plus The Motion 11mar1967 The Epics plus The Good Thing 14mar1967 The Fleurs De Lys 18mar1967 Guy Darrell and the Gnomes of Zurich plus The Kinde 25mar1967 The Coloured Raisins plus The King Ossie Sound System 26mar1967 The Lemon Line 31mar1967 The Night People 1apr1967 Davey Sands and The Essex plus The Irvin John Jump Band 7apr1967 Chances "R" 8apr1967 The Stormsville Shakers plus The Coloured Fireballs 14apr1967 The Martyn James Expression 15apr1967 The Cymbaline plus The Heads 21apr1967 The Wild Flowers 22apr1967 The Lonely Ones plus The Unloved 28apr1967 The Age of Consent 29apr1967 The Fleurs De Lys plus Odds On 5may1967 The Knack 6may1967 The Fancybred plus The Motion 13may1967 The Epics plus The Poor Boys Soul Band 14may1967 Tiles Big Band 19may1967 Washington D.C.'s 20may1967 The Original Dyaks 27may1967 Guy Darrell and the Gnomes of Zurich plus The Showtimers 28may1967 The Motion 29may1967 Johnny Mann DJ? 2jun1967 John 3jun1967 The Meantimers plus The Groove 9jun1967 Felder's Orioles 10jun1967 The Candy Choir plus Carl 'G' and The Arrows 14jun1967 The Good Thing 16jun1967 The Martyn James Expression 17jun1967 The Stormsville Shakers and The Showtimers 18jun1967 The South Side Move 21jun1967 The Jet Set 23jun1967 The Fleur de Lys 24jun1967 The Kinsmen and the Martyn James Expression 25jun1967 The Original Dyaks 28jun1967 The Motion 30jun1967 The Lonely Ones 1jul1967 Lonely Ones plus The Poor Boys Soul Band 2jul1967 Wild Flowers 5jul1967 The Setbacks 7jul1967 The Age of Consent 8jul1967 The Age of Consent plus The Motion 9jul1967 The Lee Hawkins Group 12jul1967 Psychedelic In-Formation 14jul1967 Ball The Poor Boys' Soul Band 15jul1967 The Epics, The Jet Set 16jul1967 The Abject Blues 18jul1967 Candy Choir 19jul1967 Candy Choir 21jul1967 The Good Thing 22jul1967 Simon 'K' and the Meantimers, Poor Boys' Soul Band 23jul1967 The Showtimers 26jul1967 Carl G and the Arrows 28jul1967 The Kult 29jul1967 Heinz and the Wild Boys, The Power 30jul1967 The New Breed 2aug1967 The Setbacks 4aug1967 The New Breed 5aug1967 The Tony Jackson Group, Ruby James and The Stax 6aug1967 Si's Reaction 9aug1967 The Abject Blues 11aug1967 Carl 'G' and The Arrows 12aug1967 The Riot Squad, The New Breed 13aug1967 Stacey's Circle 16aug1967 The Candy Choir 18aug1967 The Motion 19aug1967 The Kinsmen, The Motion 20aug1967 The Hammers 23aug1967 Poor Boys Soul Band 25aug1967 The Candy Choir 26aug1967 The Candy Choir, The Poor Boys Soul Band 27aug1967 The Motion August 28, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG ("12 hour non-stop pop marathon" with Ruby James and The Stax, The Quick, The Setbacks, Carl 'G' and The Arrows) August 30, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Si's Reaction) September 1, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Stacey's Circle) September 2, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Original Dyaks, The Motion) September 9, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Psychedelic In-Formation, The Setback) September 16, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Riot Squad, The Crew) September 23, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (The Playground from the Fleur De Lys, Davey Sands and The Essex, and Tony Rivers and The Castaways, The New Breed) September 30, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG ("Farewell Rave", The Blossom (formerly The Epics), The Poor Boys Soul Band October 7, 1967 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (Si's Reaction, The Coconut Mushroom. The last night of the Witch Doctor) premises will be undergoing extensive redecoration…" February 23, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Fingers Lee, The Mojos) February 24, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Ranglers, The Cloud) 2mar1968 The Chasers and The Zoo 9mar1968 Nerve and Cocanut Mushroom 1mar1968 Ways & Means and Camp 23mar1968 Candy Choir and Extreme Sound 30mar1968 Tangarine Peel and The Breed April 6, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Healers, The Hush) April 11, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Deep Purple) April 13, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Episode Six, The Embers) April 14, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Motion) April 18, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Deep Purple) April 20, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Tony Rivers and the Castaways, Penny Peeps) April 25, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Hush) April 27, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir and The Motion) 2may1968 The Breed 4may1968 The Taste and The Late 9may1968 Extreme Sound 11may1968 The Iveys and The Lace 16may1968 The Hush 18may1968 Wishful Thinking and The Wine May 23, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (St. John's Wood) 25may1968 Tangarine Peel and Extreme Sound 30may1968 The England 31may1968 The Balloons 1jun1968 The Healers and K.G. Report 2jun1968 Extreme Sound 6jun1968 The Circuit 8jun1968 Mike Stuart Span and The Mushroom 13jun1968 The Circuit 15jun1968 The Chasers and Lord Maurice Group 20jun1968 The Profile 22jun1968 The Washington D.C. and Misleading Kases 27jun1968 The Big 'T' Sound 29jun1968 The Cymbaline and Shy Limbs 4jul1968 The Lace 6jul1968 Immediate Pleasure and Extreme Sound 11jul1968 The Motion 13jul1968 The Web and The Perishers 18jul1968 Mr Howard Group 20jul1968 New York Public Library and Herb of Grace 25jul1968 The Fire 27jul1968 Hal C Blake Show and The Inventive Mr Jeff 1aug1968 The Hush 3aug1968 Wishful Thinking and The Brotherhood 6aug1968 The Motion 8aug1968 The England 10aug1968 The Umbrella and The Playground 13aug1968 The Motion 15aug1968 Jason Crest Group 17aug1968 Freddie Fingers Lee and the 1958 Rock & Roll Show and The Scheme 20aug1968 The Motion 22aug1968 The Big 'T' Sound 24aug1968 The August and Misleading Kases 27aug1968 The Motion 29aug1968 Mr Howard Seg "Mr Howard Sect" ?? 31aug1968 The Healers and The Steamhammer 1sep1968 The Motion 5sep1968 Mr Howard Sect 7sep1968 Penny Peeps and St John's Wood 12sep1968 The Motion 14sep1968 Chasers and Extreme Sound 19sep1968 The Kult 21sep1968 Candy Choir amd Renaissance Fayre 26sep1968 The Kult 28sep1968 Cymbaline and The Lace October 3, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Motion) October 5, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Hopscotch, Transition) October 10, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Mike Stuart Span) October 12, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Soul Committee, Extreme Sound) October 17, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Steamhammer) October 19, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Mike Raynor and The Concords, The Inventive Mr Jeff) October 24, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Mike Stuart Span) October 26, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Immediate Pleasure, Herb of Grace) 2nov1968 Little John and The Shadrocks and Heaven 9nov1968 Charlie Wolf and Renaissance Fayre 16nov1968 The Motion and Misleading Kases 23nov1968 Glenroy Oakley and The Oracles supported by The Gold Dust 30nov1968 The Cymbaline and the Inventive Mr Jeff December 7, 1968 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Chasers, The Scheme) 14dec1968 The Image and X Ltd 21dec1968 Inspiration and The Generation 24dec1968 The Motion and 1984 28dec1968 Tangerine Slyde and Misleading Kases 31dec1968 The Stud and Virgin Circle 1969 January 4, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Martin James Expression) January 11, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Episode) January 18, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Kippington Lodge) January 25, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Simon Dupree and The Big Sound) February 1, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Status Quo) February 8, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Glenroy Oakley and The Oracles) February 15, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Cupids Inspiration) February 22, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Chasers, 1984) March 1, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Cindy Starr and The Mopeds, Image) March 8, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Candy Choir, Gold Dust) March 15, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Glenroy Oakley and The Oracles, Lord Maurice Group) March 22, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Rainbows, Image) March 29, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Midrod Ends, Just Us) April 5, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Playground, Coconut Mushroom) April 12, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Pavement, Fresh) April 19, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Candy Choir, Pandora's Box) previous week's advert had promised Spice and Virgin Circle for this date. April 26, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Mustang, Omega) May 3, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Misunderstood, Just Us) May 10, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Jason Cord and 1st Chapter, Pandora's Box) May 17, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Switch, Second Time Out) May 24, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Trapeze, Image) May 31, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Immediate Pleasure, Heaven) June 7, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Miltons Fingers, Gold Dust) June 14, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Jason Crest, The Suspect) June 17, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG Whisky Mac ? June 21, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Episode Six, Tanglewood) June 24, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Martin James Expression) June 28, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Free Ferry, Image) July 1, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Trampoline) July 5, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Midrod Ends, Paper) July 8, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Trampoline) July 12, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Private Number, Gold Dust) July 15, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Trampoline) July 19, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Soul Committee, More and More) July 22, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Martyn James's Expression) July 26, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Playground, Paper) July 29, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Life) August 2, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Toast, Suspect) August 5, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Jason Crest) August 9, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Windmill, The Virgin Circle) August 12, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Jason Crest) August 16, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Glenroy Oakley and The Oracles, The Lace) August 19, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Jason Crest) August 23, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Jo-Jo-Gun, Sunshin Sky) August 26, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Jason Crest) August 30, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Pyramids, Image) 6sep1969 State Express and Paper 13sep1969 Ruby James and The Sound Trekkers and Gold Dust 20sep1969 Miltons Fingers and Virgin Circle 27sep1969 Max Bear and The Seconds and Switch 4oct1969 U.S. Flat Top with The Cat Road Show and Outward Bound 11oct1969 Playground and Gold Dust 18oct1969 Playground and Joe Black and the Mercy Mercy Band and Rubber Sole 21oct1969 The Kult 25oct1969 Windmill and Second Time Out November 1, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Glen Roy Oakley and The Oracles, Image) November 22, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Ruby James and The Soundtrekkers) November 29, 1969 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Image) 6dec1969 Ratio 13dec1969 Candy Choir 20dec1969 U.S. Flatop with The Cat Road Show 24dec1969 Glenroy Oakley and the Oracles and John James and The Swamp 27dec1969 Reggae All Star Show 31dec1969 Ruby James and the Sound Trekkers and Image 1970 January 3, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Merlin Q) January 10, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Catch 22) January 17, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Flairs) January 23, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Black Princess) January 24, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (The Playground) January 31, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Infinite) February 7, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) February 13, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Solid State) February 14, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Glenroy Oakley & The Oracles, Image) February 20, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Solid State) February 21, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG The Pyramids ? February 28, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG Soul Committee ? and Image March 28, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Bedrocks) 18apr1970 Merlin Q 25apr1970 Custers Track 2may1970 Memphis Bell 9may1970 Medicine Hat 23may1970 Herbie Goins and the Nightimers and Image 30may1970 The Dips June 6, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) 13jun1970 U.S. Flat Top and The Cat Road Show 20jun1970 The JJ Showband 27jun1970 The Tonics 4jul1970 Shades of Innocence July 6, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 8, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 11, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 13, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 14, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 15, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 18, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 20, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 21, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 22, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 24, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 25, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 27, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 28, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 29, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) July 31, 1970 The Cobweb, Hastings, ENG (Candy Choir) 14nov1970 Pop Festival Night 21nov1970 Delroy Williams Show 28nov1970 The Red River Showband 6dec1970 The Sweet Bit 8dec1970 Soul Machine possibly should be 12dec?? 24dec1970 Rudies 31dec1970 [ Styvar Manor ] presumably did not happen, because … On 30dec1970 a fire at Marine Court caused serious damage to the Cobweb and Dolphin ballrooms. All ceilings, floors and electrical equipment would have to be replaced.